First Day Back
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is the first day back for my charaters and some new students are coming in to make things very intresting.


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-fifth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poision Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrors, and Bloody Sword Transfusion. Enjoy and review or else. I don't own invader Zim or any of the songs in here.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh Amethyst I'm so happy to see you back safe and sound. Why don't you tell the whole class what happened to you?

-Amethyst- Well I went to the beach for spring break and I got a horrible disease that turns your hair black and makes you sick for a long time, and that's what happened.

-Meef- (He popped his head up from behind Amethyst he sits right behind her. She rules the day that Mr. Elliot changed the seating argument.) Cool oh Amethyst I'm so happy to see you again. And I love your new headband and necklace. (He said as he hugged Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- UW! LET GO OF ME MEEF! (She pushed Meef off of her.) Jeez didn't you learn your lesson last night?

-Meef- Oh Amethyst I knew you didn't mean it.

-Amethyst- No I did I hate you.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. class calm down now I am really happy today, because we have three new students coming in today. First allow me to introduce Paige Hethcoat.

-Amethyst- Paige what are you doing here?

-Paige- Well I…

-Mr. Elliot- Amethyst Mrs. Hethcoat take your seat I still have two more students to introduce.

-Paige- O.k. (She said as she took the open seat by Amethyst.)

-Meef- (He hugged Paige.) Hey Paige it's so nice to see you again.

-Amethyst- No Meef get your disgusting earth koodies off of my friend. (She pushed Meef off of Paige.)

-Mr. Elliot- Alright that's enough our next student is Shadow Daemon from Japan.

-Shadow- Conicheywa. (He said then he took the other seat on the other side of Amethyst.) Hey babe.

-Amethyst- Shut up stupid human I already have a boyfriend.

-Meef- Yeah and it's me.

-Amethyst- No his name is Shadow also and he's way better then you could ever be.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst I didn't know you cared so much. (He said as he showed Amethyst his Irken disguise watch. She took a better look at Shadow and saw that is was the Shadow she loved. He had on a green vest, a black shirt, blue jeans, a titan's cap on, and black shoes. She was so happy to see him that she hugged him.)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow it's so good to see you.

-Meef- Hey man let go of my girlfriend. (He said grabbing Shadow's hand. Then Shadow grabbed his hand.)

-Shadow- Oh please idiot didn't I teach you a good enough lesson last night? (He said as he began to crush Meef's hand.)

-Mr. Elliot- Alright alright that's enough class now I still have one more student to introduce Tak's younger brother Skoodge.

-Amethyst- What Skoodge what are you doing here I thought I kick you out? (Skoodge was whearing a blond wig, a purple hat that said I love parties, and his green skin was still showing.)

-Skoodge- You did, but I'm living with my big sister Tak now. (He said as he sat down next to Gaz.) Hey there what are you playing?

-Gaz- Stay away from me freak.

-Amethyst- Yeah I'd stay away from Gaz if I were you Skoodge she is still very mad at Dib for being gone for so long and you don't want to get on her bad side.

-Skoodge- You mean she has a good side?

-Amethyst- (Gaz glared at Skoodge.) You idiot.

-Mr. Elliot- Alright now that all the introductions are done let's start the lesson.

Setting 2 Mrs. Bitters Class

Everybody was in Mrs. Bitters' class except for five students whose chairs were now empty.

-Dib- Ah Mrs. Bitters where is everybody?

-Mrs. Bitters- None of your business Dib. Now where have you, Zim, and Gretchen been all this time?

-Dib- Well I ah…

-Mrs. Bitters- Silence it doesn't matter because my mood has already been ruined, because we have five new students coming in today. First Tak is back. (Tak came in with glasses on.)

-Zim and Dib- What Tak what are you doing here?

-Mrs/ Bitters- Silence! Take your old seat Tak. (She took the seat behind Dib.) We also have a new punishment student Will Hethcoat.

-Dib- Will what the heck is you doing here?

-Mrs. Bitters- SILENCE DIB! And, take your new seat Will and not a word out of you.

-Will- (He gulped and took his seat by Dib.) Whatever we also have two new sisters from Japan Rachel and Julie Daemon. (The two new students came in Rachel was wearing a purple dress, her red locket, a red heart belt, and a purple cap with a red heart in the middle. Then we have the older sister Julie with her brown and pink hair, blue bone bows, green eyes, blue dress with a purple stripe down the middle, a yellow bow on the dress, and purple shoes. They both had on watches and black gloves.)

-Rachel and Julie- Conicheywa.

-Will- Rachel cool you're here.

-Mr. Bitters- WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING? Now take your seats. (Julie sat behind Zim and Rachel beside Will.)

-Julie- Hey Zim.

-Zim- Stupid human leave the great and powerful Zim alone!

-Julie- Zim you're so silly it's me. (She showed him her Irken watch.)

-Zim- Julie yeah I knew it was you, but what are you doing here.

-Julie- Tell you later.

-Mrs Bitters- O.k. now the final transfer student Dex.

-Will- NOO! Dex what are you doing here?

-Dex- I'm a transfer dah.

-Mrs. Bitters- Take your seat now so I may begin.

-Dex- Sure whatever you say. (He took a seat behind Rachel.) Hey babe you sure are hot.

-Rachel- Shut up human scum I already have a boyfriend.

-Will- Yeah and it's me.

-Dex- Oh I get it you lost a bet sorry hon…

-Rachel- (She grabbed his hand and squeezed it really hard.) Don't ever call me hon and I lost no bet weirdo.

-Dex- Ooo I like um feisty.

-Rachel- Whatever.

-Mrs. Bitters- Alright now back to our subject the big bang part two.

Setting 3 The Play Ground

Everybody was in the play ground.

-Zim- Alright you guys time to confess WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?

-Julie- Well the Tallest sent us here to watch you and Amethyst.

-Tak- Yeah and same thing goes for me plus I wanted to requite Skoodge for my next mission after this stupid year it over.

-Zim- Uww Tak likes Skoodge Tak likes Skoodge.

-Tak- SHUT UP ZIM! It's not like that Skoodge was the first invader to complete his mission which makes him very valuable despite his size.

-Skoodge- Thanks I think.

-Will- As for me and Paige our Dad punished us for "Running away by making us come to this stupid Skool." That can't even spell the word right.

-Amethyst- Well I don't have a problem with this. By the way Shadow why do you and Rachel have hats on?

-Shadow- Because, this disguise watch does not cover our doggy ears since Irken's don't have ears.

-Amethyst- Oh.

-Will- Hey Rachel where is Saphira?

-Rachel- She's right here. (She whistled for Saphira and she was disguised as a red bird with a heart collar on it.)

-Will- No Rachel humans don't have wild birds as pets.

-Rachel- Oh I'm sorry I'm still getting used to this place.

-Amethyst- Don't worry you will eventually. I know I have and having you guys around makes it even better. Right Brother?

-Zim- I guess so, but I am still watching you Shadow. Anyway this year should be very interesting.

-Dib- That is so true.

-Meef- (He was siting on the swing looking at our heroes.) Oh Amethyst I can't believe I have to say good bye I mean I was so close to having you all to my self then this stupid new kid had to come along and ruin everything. I don't trust him at all.

**Some say love, it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love, it is a razor**

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love, it is a hunger**

**An endless aching need**

**I say love, it is a flower**

**And you, its only seed **

Oh Amethyst I guess I have to get used to how things used to be. (He said with tears in his eyes.)

-Keef- Hey Meef what's wrong?

-Meef- Oh Amethyst has a new boyfriend.

-Keef- Oh you mean that new kid?

-Meef- Yeah he stole her from me and I hate him. He ruined my life.

**It's the heart, afraid of breaking**

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream, afraid of waking**

**That never takes the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken**

**Who cannot seem to give**

**And the soul, afraid of dying**

**That never learns to live**

-Keef- Hey Meef don't cry you'll get Amethyst back you just have to believe in yourself. I guaranty that she'll come back on her own.

-Meef- I don't know nothing is ever that simple for me.

**When the night has been too lonely**

**And the road has been too long**

**And you think that love is only **

**for the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter**

**Far beneath the bitter snow**

**Lies the seed**

**That with the sun's love, in the spring**

**Becomes the rose**

I would do anything to get Amethyst back.

-Dex- Hey kid did you say you would do anything to get your girlfriend back because, I would be willing to help you?

-Meef- You would and who are you?

-Dex- Dex the name sabotage is the game and I think we can help each other out. As long as you are willing to do whatever it takes like you say.

-Keef- No Meef don't do it violence leads to nothing, but pain and misery.

-Meef- Well I'm already miserable enough so I'm willing to sacrifice anything for Amethyst.

-Dex- Me too with Rachel.

-Keef- Oh no. No good can ever come from this and I want no part in it.

-Dex- Fine leave as for you Meef was it I can tell that this is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.

-Me- Oh this can't be good you see I had a good reason for bring Dex along. I knew Meef would never to be evil on his own he needed a little boost. Anyway until next time look at my drawings and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
